


Three Beaufort

by locoprimo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Bromance, First Name Calling, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoprimo/pseuds/locoprimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another sunny day in Nishiura High with occasional wind blowing. A perfect day to take a nap, and well, draw scenery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Beaufort

**Author's Note:**

> For OldBridges, as a challenge from Oofuri Secret Santa on tumblr. Merry Christmast dear! I can't choose one of your requests, so I just crammed it in one heheh.

"Well then everyone, draw anything you want. I'll expect the drawings at four pm on my desk."  
  
"Yes, _sensei ___!"  
  
With that, every students from Class 1-1 scaterred around the hill to look for inspirations. Nishiura High was located on hills; thus fairly easy to find good scenery for arts. However, noted that today's weather forecast was quite nice; cloudy with wind blowing around four knots in ten minutes, which made most students felt sleepier. Of course, most students here also included two basketball players, Sakaeguchi Yuuto and Suyama Shouji.  
  
"Ah, what a great day to nap." Sakaeguchi stretched his arms before settling down on a spot. "Let's just sit here, Suyama."  
  
"Are you sure?" Suyama asked; looking for other students in sight. "Others went that way, though."  
  
"It's alright, it's alright." He dismissed the idea, "If it were done quickly, we can sleep for a while before practice starts."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Do I look like joking?" Sakaeguchi yawned while leaning on his knees, "What about you?"  
  
"Hmm, not really." Suyama had already started to sketch the scenery in front of him while talking, "To me, it's like a day where you can cook whatever you want. Like a picnic feeling?"  
  
"Oh, Suyama!" Sakaeguchi protested, "I suddenly crave your cookings..."  
  
"Didn't you already try my _bento_ this afternoon?" Suyama nonchalantly replied, "Not that I'm happy though."  
  
"Hey, why don't we switch _bento ___sometimes?" Sakaeguchi told him excitedly, "You'll give me yours and I'll give you mine in exchange."  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Suyama finally looked at Sakaeguchi with a smile, "You should decide on a day. I'll cook anything you want."  
  
"Really?" He suddenly stopped, "Wait, I'm really fine with anything you cooked anyway. You don't have to cook my favorites, it would feel imposing."  
  
"Your taste isn't as much as different as mine, though?" Suyama reassurred him, "Anyway, you haven't draw anything Sakaeguchi. Didn't you want to have a nap?"  
  
"Oh, you're right! I almost forgot."  
  
Suyama quickly changed his focus on his paper right away. First, he sketched the scenery first before redrawed them better on it. He then colored them starting from base colors before mixing them. Just another touch, it would be done. The results weren't that good, of course, but sufficient enough to pass.  
  
When Suyama glanced at him again after a short while, he found Sakaeguchi had slept anyway. He must be really sleepy, or Tajima's free behavior rubbed him well. Either way he could get cold if he stayed here too long, Suyama noted, as he took off his jacket and put it on Sakaeguchi's shoulder.  
  
With that, Suyama turned back to his unfinished drawing.  


★

Sakaeguchi felt sleeping like a log. It was a peaceful and satisfying sleep; he didn't really regret his decision to sleep entire afternoon. While thinking like this, he let out a long yawn after blinking twice. He wiped tears forming on the corner of his eyes before sitting down. Something slipped down his shoulder while doing so; it was a green-colored jacket he didn't remember having. It was quite fashionable and _bright ___, one that you could find them on advertisements, so it wasn't his of course. The one that could actually wore this was-

"You're finally awake, Sakaeguchi." Suyama's voice took away his attention. The said person was actually laying beside him on his arms folded behind his hand. However, he didn't seem to have taken a nap like him. "Are you still sleepy?"

"Ah, not really." He shook his head while handing him his jacket, "Suyama, didn't you sleep?"

"I didn't. I'm not that sleepy, though." Suyama shrugged off before checking his phone, "By the way, we should turn our drawings in now or else, _sensei ___won't accept them by the time she went back from Hokkaido."

"Eh!" Sakaeguchi suddenly felt alarmed, "What time is it?"

"Uh, a quarter to four?" He stated calmly, "Others had already went back and turned them in around fifteen minutes ago. We're the only ones left."

"Wait, it takes around fifteen minutes to walk from here to school grounds!" Sakaeguchi stood quickly, "If we ran all the way it would take ten to thirteen minutes. Then we can go to practice grounds on time if we take some shortcuts!"

"...Okay?"

"What are you waiting for?" Sakaeguchi pulled him up before grabbing his hand to run, "We won't make it if we just walked. Let' run, _Shouji ___!"

★

When they arrived at the school grounds, most students were already leaving for their own respective clubs or just going home. It took eight minutes approximately; a record which was unexpected anyway. It must be why the students were looking at them while they were running, Sakaeguchi thought.

Suyama clenched his entwinted hand with Sakaeguchi which took his attention once again, "Where are you going, _Yuuto ___?"

"Ah right, I thought we should take our bags first." Sakaeguchi released his hand on Suyama, "Since we had enough time and all?"

"We should turn our drawings first," Suyama suggested, "I think _sensei ___is taking our works with her to Hokkaido? It'd be trouble if she left already before taking ours as well."

"Ah, that would be troubling." Sakaeguchi agreed while pushing Suyama's shoulders to Faculty Office, "I don't want to fail on Art. We won't be able to participate in tournaments."

Suyama laughed while walking first, "That's why I told you to turn them in first!" Sakaeguchi's eyes flicked for a second before Suyama turned his head. "What's wrong, Yuuto? You want to go to toilet?"

To his defense, Sakaeguchi replied with a playful hum. "No, it's nothing. Just, your laugh is really _nice ___to hear."

"...Eh," Suyama was taken a back before he protested while blushing, "Yuuto!"

★

"Ah, you both are here." Their art teacher remarked when she saw them arrived, "I was wondering to ask your class president about your works."

"We're sorry, _sensei ___." Sakaeguchi apologized while turning in his and Suyama's drawings. "I overslept but Shou- Suyama, didn't want to interrupt me so-"

"It's alright, Sakaeguchi- _kun_." The teacher cut him while examining his and Suyama's works respectively. She smiled earnestly, "For the most part, your drawing is nice. But you need to pay attention at my class, okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Thank you, _sensei __."_

"Suyama- _kun_ 's drawing is quite good. I can even feel what you're trying to convey." She remarked, "Do you both want to keep them? I've decided the marks of your drawings, anyway. Others took theirs already."

"...Ah, it's not a big deal, _sensei_." Suyama scratched his head, "Please take it with you."

"Me too." Sakaeguchi remarked, "But can I take Suyama's drawing with me if it's not much trouble?"

"Sure." The teacher somehow agreed on Sakaeguchi's plead; she put his drawing on top of the others before giving the other one to him. "Here. Ah, don't be late on your club activity! It's almost four."

"You're right." Suyama nodded, "Thank you, _sensei_. Please excuse us."

★

"Wait, Yuuto!" Suyama exclaimed while they ran to the school ground that they had been using as baseball field for a while now. They had abruptly changed their baseball uniforms while running, "Why did you want my drawing?"

"Not really a reason, though?" He asked back which made Suyama raised an eyebrow. "I just want to keep them. It's nice. And it makes me feel calm."

Suyama supressed the smile that slowly crept on the corner of his mouth. "Well, thank you."

"Shouji, do you think we're going to late after all?"

"If Momokan asked, just tell her that we have the class longer than usual, okay? Don't be nervous, Yuuto."

"But Momokan knows our schedules pretty well and she's scary." Sakaeguchi reasoned; he pressed on the verb just because it was Momokan they were talking about, "She'll get mad."

"No, she won't." Suyama reassured him, "I won't let her."

"How?"

"You'll see." Somehow, Suyama's reassurance, their entwinted hands, and Suyama's laugh made Sakaeguchi felt at ease. He then pulled Sakaeguchi, "For now, let's run!"

★

"Oh, you're both here!" Mizutani called them when he saw them arrived. To Sakaeguchi's surprise, he and some others haven't wore their baseball uniforms yet. "Why were you both running like that?"

"Eh, Momokan-?"

"She went with her father to meet other coach. He told us to train not too hard today." This time, Abe answered for him. But his attention quickly moved to the other two who was running around, "Oi, Mihashi! Don't run! Didn't you hear Coach!"

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"Tajima, you too!" Abe scolded Tajima as well for nudging Mihashi to play with him, "Today we're having a light practice, don't let Mihashi run!"

"Okay!!!"

"Bleh, Abe's such a worrywart." Izumi grumbled before turning to Sakaeguchi. "I thought Hanai told you before, Sakaeguchi?"

"...I didn't hear anything?"

"Oh, I told Suyama yesterday, though?" Hanai heard their conversation somehow, which made Sakaeguchi turned to Suyama. "Right, Suyama?"

"Well, I might hear it or not." Suyama replied playfully, "I told you we weren't going to get scolded, Yuuto. I'm not wrong, aren't I?"

"Shouji!"

"What's this, what's this?" Tajima, the epitome of trouble, arrived with Mihashi trailing behind him. Mihashi just walked faster than usual, but Abe was still not going to pass the opportunity to scold him while Sakaeguchi tried to coax him out of the trouble, unaware of the revelation. "So Sakaeguchi's Yuuto and Suyama's Shouji now?"

 

 

"...Eh? EEEEEEEHH!?"

 

 

With a short pause, everyone suddenly screamed. Oki had to caress his chest for a while because of the loudness and Mihashi, of course, hid behind Sakaeguchi.

"...Maybe we should try this out?" Abe suddenly remarked, changing their attentions to him which made Sakaeguchi thankful. "I heard saying our first name would impact on our play performance, after all. And it's not like some of us haven't try it ourselves."

"I don't mind!" Tajima answered quickly, "Yuuichirou is too long so Yuu is fine!"

"Me too." Izumi added, "Ah, Kousuke is fine."

"Sukekou!"

"Kousuke!" Izumi rolled his eyes, "Don't play with my names, Yuu!"

"It's quite embarassing but oh well." Mizutani raised a voice, "I'm Fumiki."

"I think for you, Rice is enough."

"Or Nasty Left?"

"Mizutani sulked when hearing Izumi and Abe's suggestions, "No way! You both are just bullying me!"

"...We're really trying this, then?" Nishihiro asked, "I'm okay with it if everyone agreed. Call me Shintaro, then."

"Takaya or Taka."

"I'm good with Kazu."

Within stuttering, Mihashi excitedly replied. "I-I-I'm R-Ren!"

And the conversation ended abruptly because the end of the line didn't reply at all, even though he was present. Feeling some stares directed at him, Hanai finally relented the thought. "Just, you know, Hanai is fine."

"Then again, what's your first name again, Hanai?" Mizutani asked, he was thinking deeply. "It's not a bad name, otherwise I should know already. It's just a very standard name or too good for you, if you're this embarassed."

"Come on, do we really have to discuss about this?" Hanai protested, "We should train now."

"Oh, I remember." Tajima answered lightly, "It's Azusa, right? So Acchan, is it? Or Azu- _chan_?"

"Taji- Yuu!" Hanai blushed at this; it was bad enough to called his girly first name and even worse by the added suffix, "Anything but _chan __!"_

"Akkun, then?" Mihashi suddenly asked before others laughed together, embarassing Hanai. He looked confused, "...E-Eh, so i-is it bb-b-ad? I-I-I-I'm sorry!"

Hanai was conflicted for a moment before saying, "...If you don't mind, you can call me that." He quickly turned while blushing, "But the rest of you _should __still call me Hanai!"_

"Azu- _chan_ is so stingy." Tajima teased him, but he quickly changed his attention again. "Ah, as expected, I want to masturbate now."

Tajima's lightly remark gave him a punch on his head from Hanai. " _YUU_!"

Sakaeguchi and Suyama just looked at each other before laughing together at their antics, which others followed. Today was such a normal day after all; with occasional three to four knots per ten minutes wind, the other day of practice had just began.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Tajima is really a ball of sunshine. Suyama is just a gentleman. And Abe persists on being just Takaya on latest chapter makes me cry. By the way, Beaufort is a scale for wind speed.


End file.
